Win or Lose
by Anima's Illusions
Summary: Win or Lose that is the question it all started when Kaname loses a game of chess to Ciel, and too bad to they were playing for servants. Who is this maid of his and why did he choose her? What does he have planned?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Crossover so yeah; I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Vampire Knight nor the character's in both of them.**

**Hopefully Enjoy**

Pulling the sheets off the bed to reveal young master Kaname; Zero had already came to wake him once and he still didn't get up. Sometime he could such a child and this was one of the times.

"Wake up! We're going to be late!" Zero was already mad and often wondered why he took this job, oh right he need the job. Slamming the door behind him and storming down the hallway.

'_This idiot'_ he thought to his self, on his way down the hall, a maid was heading his way with a tray.

"He won't get up?" she asked, as she stopped in front of the butler.

"Yeah"

"I see, don't be upset" she said this with a slight smile on her face in an attempt to calm him.

"Yeah yeah "he snorted, the maid couldn't do anything but sigh then resume her walk towards the young master's room.

Kaname finally rolled out of bed; Zero had already come in his room twice to wake him. But truth was he never wanted to get up out of bed, it was too comfortable. His butler was already mad but then again when was he not angry.

Grunting as he sat down in his favorite chair at the table in his room. Hearing someone knocking on his room door, "Come in" The door opened to reveal a maid of his, "You're awake, Good morning" she said while sitting his tea and breakfast on the table, "What would you like to wear?" nothing was said so she took silence as him trusting her with that decision.

She did what was expected of her and left a small smirk crept up upon Kaname's face. Today was the day he visits a friend of his and this time he was going to beat him at his own game, chess, and this time he was ready. And what if he wasn't ready, it was too late to prepare.

After all they were playing for servants, when he thought about it, it seemed cruel but it was as bad as it seemed the loser would simply give up a servant for a few weeks to the winner. When he finally walked outside, Zero was still upset, Kaname had taken his dear time again and he was probably going to hear it all the way there.

Silverware clacked onto the floor, something had blown up and there was a sure sign of burnt flowers outside. Their guests were due to arrive any minute now and this happened. Sebastian sighed it couldn't be helped, this had to be taken care of now, making sure the other servants wouldn't break, blow up or destroy anything else he locked the outside. As he was cleaning, young master Ciel rang him from his study. Muttering a few words to himself he headed up the stairs, "Yes, young master?" he said while entering the study.

"Sebastian, bring me something sweet"

"Our guest will be arriving shortly"

Ciel waved his hand in dismissal, from his window he could see the other servants sitting outside, Sebastian must have put the out again. Knowing they had caused trouble for his demon butler but it shouldn't be a problem for him anyway.

He was waiting on a friend he hasn't seen in a while, which was never on time for anything despite the fact he was a vampire, damn Kaname.

While Sebastian was walking down stairs he heard a knocking on the door, followed by yelling. He heard two distinct voices, _'what were those two doing here?'_ he thought to himself, he had to open to door.

As he opened to door, two young ladies ran in, if he hadn't moved out of the way he would have been run over by two human girls.

"Lady Elizabeth? Lady Yuki?"

"Hello Sebastian" they both said then started arguing again, Sebastian watched the girls bicker back forth. Good thing he had finished cleaning the other servants mess, but at the rate these girls were going they could start another one.

"Where's Ciel?" they simultaneously asked, spotted Ciel coming down the stairs, he smiled then told them that he was behind them. They turned around to yell and Ciel froze where he stood, the girls started to make a run to him but he quickly turned around and high tailed his ass up stairs. A smile crept up on Sebastian face, "Never knew he could run like that in those boots" that was pretty interesting, he had never seen Ciel run like that in those high heel boots before.

Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, Sebastian quickly ran up stairs, the girls was fighting over the young master like to toddlers would over a toy, Ciel looked as if he were a rag doll being pulling his master away from the two young ladies, smiling ever so gently.

"Ladies, would you like to play in the garden?"

Both girls smiled and run off go play, those two were very different, looking out the window of the young master's study he could see the young master's guest arrive, letting the young master know he went down stairs to unlock the door. About the time Sebastian opened the door the two vampires stood in front of them.

"Welcome master Kuran"

"It's been awhile Sebastian"

As Ciel was walking down the stairs, he saw his old friend standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Shall we?" the small boy asked, and Kaname followed, as both butlers followed their master's, Sebastian glanced at the other butler. "What"

"It's been awhile Zero"

He didn't say anything to the demon, Sebastian had a history of playing with him in the past and he hated him for it. The two began to watch Ciel's and Kaname's chess game began. Their chess game was still going by now Ciel would've won this game before, but who knows. "Have you chosen between the two?"

"What?" Ciel wondered why Kaname asked this all of a sudden. Of course he hasn't chosen between Elizabeth and Yuki, what was he suppose to do or say. Remembering what had happened before, being between the two like he was their favorite toy, which probably was true.

"Have you?"

"No"

"Ah well" Kaname often wondered why Ciel was still thinking between the two to be his fiancé. Maybe there was something he was missing, while he thought he snuck a peek at Zero, he always had a somewhat stoic manner about his self; he didn't really care. Sighing he focused back on the game, as more minutes passed the game was getting closer to its end.

"You lose" Ciel said smugly, he had won the game as usual making Kaname sigh like he always did when he lost to him. The game had ended and the two had tea while they were having tea, "Just in time, as expected", the Kuran master spoke, hearing the reply of Ciel, "You knew you were going to lose."

As Sebastian went to open the door he saw a young girl stepping out of the carriage. Zero walked past him, greeting the girl and grabbed her bags for her. As the two entered, Sebastian showed the girl the room she would be using while she served as a Phantomhive maid. When the three returned to where Kaname and Ciel was the other introduced her.

"This is one of my maids, Namai" Ciel glanced at her but something caught his eye; the lilac color of them he'd seen in Zero's eyes but with something else, something more perhaps.

"Ciel!" two girls came busting in interrupting his thoughts.

"Play with me" one said, "No play with me" said the other, and Ciel didn't know what to do with the two, "may I?"

"Yes!" Kaname asked and he was willing to let him try, all he wanted at the moment was to make Elizabeth and Yuki stop fighting over him. "Namai" he called, "My ladies" was all she had to say to get their attention. Both girls turned to find the source of the female voice and that when Yuki saw a familiar face.

"Namai?" she ran to the maid only to hug her by the waist the maid was taller than her. Grabbing Lizzy and Namai she ran off again, leaving the guys confused or somewhat confused. There was an awkward silence among the guys, nothing could've been said, and the butlers were dismissed to start dinner.

It was quiet in the kitchen the two butlers, until Mey-Rin tried to get the dinner plates. Falling face first, she closed her eyes expecting to hit the floor anytime now but didn't. Opening her eyes to see Sebastian; he had caught her and Zero caught the plates, the demon butler gave her a smile and the maid blushed then got up on her own two feet and thanked the two butlers nervously practically running, walked away, as more and more disasters came together.

"How old is that girl?" Sebastian asked the other, "That isn't your business" answering coldly, the girl entered the kitchen with a tray. "The young ladies have left"; Sebastian gave her a slight smile and leaned over her, "Namai is it?"

"Yes"

"Will you make sure the others don't cause anymore messes" She simply grinned, glancing at Zero giving him a you better not do anything stupid look when she left. The demon knew he had struck some kind of nerve with the vampire. Zero was trying to keep calm but it wasn't really working; Namai was like a sister to him and that demon just leaned all over her like she was his prey or something.

"She's a nice young lady"

'_I know'_ all Zero wanted to do as of now is to get rid of that damn smirk on that demons face; "A nice addition to the Phantomhive servants as long as she doesn't pose a threat to the young master." Zero felt his eye twitch; he couldn't lose to this thing again, as Sebastian went to get Ciel and Kaname, leaving the Kuran butler alone.

The two sat at the table talking like friends when Kaname ask Ciel again if he would choose between Yuki and Elizabeth and yet again the blue haired boy gave him the same answer. As Zero dropped a blood tablet in Kaname cup watching it diminish; Kaname saw this and motioned for butler to come here. "You're pale"

'_Naw duh vampire's are pale genius'_

"You've been staring yourself again, haven't you?" As expected he didn't get an answer even though he knew what the answer was. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked coldly, as soon as Zero straightened himself to a standing position, Kaname loosened his tie showing his bare neck. Zero's fangs came into view and he felt them throbbing; he hadn't drank in; well he didn't know when the last time was, he couldn't help but to sink his teeth into the pureblood master. Forgetting Ciel was present he didn't really care if Sebastian saw or not.

Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes, but he moved his butler's hand away from his face to behold the sight over the Kuran butler drinking his master's blood. Simply he got up and walked to his study while his butler hung back.

"You've scared the young master" they heard Sebastian, and looking up to see him smirking, "Oh well" Zero retorted, the other simply went to check on his master; leaving the two vampires to it.

Hearing the knock on the door broke Ciel's train of thought; he had seen vampires feed before especially those two butt there was something about it that didn't worry him, if he had a chance he would probably just watch. That's a bit perverse, making him wonder what Undertaker would say about the matter; Ciel assumed that he did perverse things when he was his age.

"Are you alright bocchan?" He had forgotten that Sebastian was in the room. Just as he was about to answer when they heard timid knock. "Enter" revealing the maid, Namai, he had never actually took the time to look at her. She was tall, her long hair stopped at her waist; held by two bows on each twin tail which weren't as high as other girls; each bow was the same color as her dress lined with white lace. The light blue and purple mix in her dress fitted her well. Which matched her eyes as Ciel looked at her a light blush came across his face, good thing she didn't see, he only hoped his butler didn't; putting a paper in his face to make sure.

"Master Kaname sends his apologies about what happened earlier" He nodded in dismal, leaving them both with a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've been here, I've have been busy but who wants to hear that. Just a reminder I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Vampire Knight. Now that's out of the way here ya go. **_

**Namai's P.O.V**

Another nightmare; I wish I could say but that isn't the case. My head hurts so much; my memories are turning into nightmare, how tiring. 'Damn' I wasn't aware that my fangs had come out. I sat there in my temporary bed quietly so I could calm myself before someone showed up. 'I could've screamed for all to hear and I wouldn't know'

**Normal P.O.V**

Sebastian watched the young girl; out of all the vampires he has seen she was calm for her age maybe just maybe she won't be any trouble but then again.

"Why in the hell are you watching her?"

"Are you suggesting that I leave her alone? Why should I?" taking his eyes off the girl and to Zero, he was another vampire he found quite interesting, there were very few that peeked his interests. "Just stay away from her" pushing past him and walked to her, as the demon watched Zero sit next to her, he wondered what was Zero's connection to this girl.

He flicked her on her head "Hey"

"Hey yourself, why did you come here starving?" Namai blankly pointed out.

"You're no better than me"

"Correction, I'm not the one starving"

Ruffling her hair as if she was a little kid, "Sure, if you're not starving explain this" he pointed at her lip, "peoples lip bleed"

"Liar"

"Stop it Zero!"

"You'll wake up people idiot" showing Namai his bare neck; she looked away, staring at the wall, staring pretty hard at it too. "Your acting like Kaname, you know"

"And that means? I'm not leaving you starving" picking her from under the sheets she was under and onto his lap; making her look at him.

Touching his bare neck lightly; she felt her fangs aching, she was already different enough but Zero had tempted her; what was she supposed to do? She sunk her fangs into him, feeling Zero twitch at first then he shift his self so it would be more comfortable.

When she was done she thanked him after licking the blood off her lips, then he tucked back into the bed.

"Your one of the stupidest guys I've seen, and you're a cheater"

"And so are you, and would said I would play fair" he had a point there "I hate you"

"Whatever, you always say that"

"Yeah I know, wait shut up" he laughed and told her to shut up and sleep.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Who would've thought a Kuran maid would be here and a young one at that. 'A vampire and a demon in the same household' the thought of it just makes my mouth curve into a sinister smile. And after all I've seen, maybe this girl is up to the test. "There's certainly connection, sleep well tonight Namai"

**Normal P.O.V**

The next morning Zero and Kaname left, leaving Namai with Ciel and the others; "well let's get started, Namai come with me" She didn't know what Sebastian had planned but she followed anyway, Ciel just left, he always goes somewhere to be alone or something.

Leading the girl into the kitchen; "For your first task you're going to bake a cake for the young master" and he left her. _'A cake huh? He looks like a chocolate person, well let's hope so or I'm royally screwed'_

She started to bake having no clue what kind of chocolate cake it was going to be then it hit like Zero fist hitting Kaname, he had that kind of guts, it was Zero she was thinking about. At least she had an idea of what she was doing; she had finished cleaning the dirty dishes by the time Sebastian came back, "Times up."

When they appeared in front of Ciel with the cake, she watched Ciel taste the cake, "Sebastian this cake is good" and then they were dismissed and she followed the butler to her next task. Cleaning was next, she had to finish the room in the time the demon butler had given her. _'At least I'm not cleaning after vampires'_ the thought of cleaning Kaname's room after Zero decided to pick a fight with the pureblood, those guys have such a problem with each other she just wanted to choke them but that wouldn't help at all.

When she began cleaning she found a few snakes, "What the hell is this!"

"Hello, says Emily" the door opened to show a man, "Snake hello" he only nodded to the girl, "Goodbye, says Oscar" and he leaves with his snakes_, 'uh okay'_

Sebastian returned earlier than she had expected, good thing she finished more like cutting it close, really close. She stood watching him, "Decent, it'll do" letting out a sigh she closed her eyes; "You're not done yet" her eyes snapped open; he whispered that in her ear. Shoving the demon away from her, "well let's finish this"

'_What the hell was that just now?'_ she thought to herself but continued to followed the man, he was being odd, what was he getting at? These people are strange too, I didn't get away from anything; if she wanted strange she would've went back home but this place was far more interesting than that but she was missing her friend that was like a brother. _'Kaname what the hell? Why the fuck did you lose!'_ she didn't get that at all.

They went outside; there she saw Finny and Snake, _'where were the others?'_

"SEBASTIAN! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" both demon and vampire turned around to see Ciel standing on the balcony. Confused about what was supposed to happening, she turned to ask Sebastian what was going on but that glint in his eyes was enough for her.

She backed away slowly, he was freaking her out and that's when she saw Finny pick up a tree, "huh?" and behind her snakes were coming up fast. Making her first move jumping over the flying tree and taking out a few pins that she had always hid in her sleeves. And then there were gun shots and things just blowing up she took care of the snakes as fast as she could without hurting them and tried her best at dazing Finny, he was an innocent boy after all.

Throwing one of those pins, "Dead center" and made her way towards the shooter, "Hello Mey-Rin"

"You!"

"You understand right"

Leaving her and on to the rest and there was Sebastian waiting for her; the two went at it for a while, "That's enough!" the two stopped dead in their tracks "well done"

'_Is he talking to me'_ Namai asked herself, guess he was cause he told her to come with him and well Sebastian had to clean up.

"Tell me, will there be a problem with you being here?"

"Not at all, I'm sure you talk to-"

"Kaname"

"Yes" they continued to walk in silence, "You arrived just in time to help with something"

"And what would that be"

He turned at look at her, "Your pretty short ya know" staring down at the young lord "How old are you"

"Go do your work or something"

"Sure as soon as you tell me your age shortie" she whispered in his ear then left "I picked that up from your butler short stuff, guess I got work to do now" leaving Ciel where he stood, as soon as he was unshocked he left to have some peace and quiet before he had Sebastian call her over there.

'_Picked that up from my butler what the hell is she talking about'_ as he thought about it, he thought it would be better off not knowing, who knows what Sebastian does when he's not around.

When he got to his study, Ciel looked out the window he saw Finny walking Pluto while the others watched; until the demon dog started burning plants. _'Oh great'_ then Bard and Mey-Rin started running after Finny and the dog. This was more fascinating than anything else right now, the new maid looked clueless, confused even, the others couldn't get the dog to calm down. Looks like Sebastian needed to handle this now before he said anything; Namai decided to try and it worked.

"Aren't you something? Needless to say you are a cute one" Namai said to the demon dog; he showed a bit of liking to the vampire.

"You could've stepped in sooner" she looked over to see Sebastian glaring at her, "You could've too" she had a point there. The girl walked away, "gonna be a long day, demon" only Sebastian could hear what she said "it will be, vampire" was his reply then she turned around and nodded before entering the mansion.

Who knows where she went, she finished what she had to do; Bard had blew up the kitchen once again and Mey-Rin fell again, who knows what Finny was doing, Sebastian didn't even see Snake around and Pluto hadn't been in the house since this morning.

It was fairly quiet until someone screamed; when they came to see what the reason was it was surprising to some and to others it wasn't. "What is it?" Bard asked Finny, "Miss Nina's here"

Sebastian and Ciel had just gotten down stairs, "Oh great, she's here" the demon butler stated, though the young master said nothing yet. "What is going on here?" Namai asked with Snake right behind her then she saw what was going on here. It was Nina feeling on Mey-Rin, Namai covered her mouth, she was somewhat amazed. She looked around at the others, Finny wasn't really getting what was going on; at least he was the one that still had his innocents. Mey-Rin was trying to get out of that hold Nina had on her; while Bard was just watching, this guy; the girl looked at her friend, Snake was deeply flushed but tried to hide it, he was shy guy anyway to some degree.

Ciel had enough of this, he cleared his throat, "Nina I need you to make a dress for Namai" gesturing towards the vampire; Nina finally took her hands off of Mey-Rin. "I see" she took off with Namai, basically carried her away.

Ciel and Sebastian watched Nina take her measurements who knew what she would've done to the girl if they left her alone with Nina. "I can't do this! Not like this" she needed the proper measurements not whatever this is; she pushed the two out the door then began again.

When she did the girl didn't know what to think of it, she was kind of scared in a sense, "Namai" she heard Nina call her name. She only looked at the woman, "move your arms" the girl did as what was told; Nina marveled at how obedient this girl was she just followed instructions like it was her job, when Nina was done she let the girl go and do what she was doing before. The girl joined Finny, Snake and Pluto back outside, they were the only ones she talked to everyday; Mey-Rin was to clumsy with her glasses on but that was most of the time, and Bard we'll, who knows things just happen.

"Um Mai, What's wrong?" Namai looked at the boy laying on her lap, "it's nothing Finny" the boy let it go, "hey does anyone know why Nina's here?" she asked and in response she got, "Mysterious killings, you may be able to help with his case, says Goethe " she understood what he meant by that, and she was fine with that too.

She sat with those two until Nina came looking for her and she took off towards her room, _'it might be awhile until she finds me' _

She was wrong Sebastian found her first, "what" she spat, "here she is Nina" as Nina walked she cursed the demon. That's when she was left with Nina, _'oh great, I'm going to get raped'_

Sebastian was getting the young master dressed; he seemed as if he had something on his mind, he didn't ask, he was certainly sure Ciel wouldn't tell him. As soon as he was finished the butler and young master descended the stairs, they were sure they heard something.

"HEY! I CAN GET DRESSED MYSELF! WHA- NO! STOP! RAPE!"

And they ignored it; when Nina was finally done Namai was unbelievably happy, but Nina said it wouldn't be lady like to keep Ciel waiting. Like she cared if she had her way she wouldn't be going at all and defiantly not to help him. Needless to say she had to, thanks to Kaname; that pureblood sometimes did the most obscene things, for no reason at all.

Namai came down the stairs, she saw that Sebastian and Ciel were waiting on her; "doesn't she look wonderful?" Nina asked. "Still hate these things" she mumbled to herself then looked back at Nina; "I'm pretty sure that was rape" Nina just smiled, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't, that helping you put the dress I made on."

"Is that so? You must 'help' Mey-Rin a lot then" Sebastian interrupted the two, "Nina we should get going, see yourself out."

Sebastian put the two in the carriage, so they could go to this party; "Ciel are you alright?" the girl asked him, he looked up. He actually forgot she was there, "yes"

Zero walked the hall to Kaname's room, "What do you want now?" he asked, "We're going to a party, you'll get to see Namai" Zero didn't need Kaname to say anything else to get him to go. "What's the catch?"

"You must know me by now" the pureblood stated, "Ciel is bringing Melodi to this party" he knew what this meant if that kid was taking Namai by the name of Melodi Valente; he would be acting as her brother; Zain Valente. The cousins of Kaname and Yuki, great, what did this have to do with that kid's case?

"So what does this have to do with us?"

"His case matches what we've been looking for" _'now you fucking tell me!'_ Zero thought to his self.


End file.
